Trueness Lies Within
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Melissa learns this true lesson after being rescued by bullies and falling in love with a certain Methanosian.


**Another story that came to me. I only own Rachel and Melissa. All other characters and "The Goonies" belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trueness Lies Within<strong>

Melissa was riding her bike around her neighborhood, enjoying the bright day in Staybrook, California. Her parents had moved here to work at the local college that was known for its excellent degrees and science department, which was the pride and joy of the college and of the town.

She sighed and tossed a strand of wavy, glossy brown hair, out of her face, which was freckled, which made her blue-gray eyes stand out a bit. She had been attending the college her for only a few days, and some of the local girls had been very unkind and teased her about her freckles and about how she was an outsider.

Their words hurt a lot and she had no friends, although there had been a few girls at the college who had stood up for her and protected her from the bullies, she didn't really consider them to be her friends.

She found out the hard way that you could only be friends with someone if you were popular, pretty, had the latest clothes, or the latest gadgets. She had nice clothes, but she didn't consider herself pretty, and she wasn't popular, so she was picked on for being different.

She now put up her bike outside the town apartments and locked it and went up the stairs to where the apartment she and her parents lived in. It wasn't much, but it suited their needs until they could buy a house, which would hopefully be soon.

Now putting on her sandals, she left for a walk, leaving a note that she'd be out for a bit. She now took a walk into the woods that partially surrounded the town. As she walked down the dirt path, being careful of where she stepped.

"Hey, mud face!" shouted a voice and she turned around sharply, seeing the same girls who had tormented her earlier that day. She now turned and ran as fast as she could in her sandals.

The other girls gave chase and were gaining on her. Melissa kept running until she reached the edge of a lake. She looked around and then looked behind her. Making up her mind, she quickly dove into the cold water, hoping that if she hid, they'd give up on finding her. She swam under some rocks that hung out a little, so she hid there in the shadows, hoping they wouldn't find her.

"Where is that freak?" asked one girl.

"She can't be far," said another girl.

Melissa stayed quiet and tried to breath quietly as she heard them all looking for her. Suddenly, she felt a hand clap over her mouth as an arm quickly pulled her under. She struggled, but whatever was holding her was too strong and pulled her quickly away to a farther distance. She then saw some strange being in red rise out of the water and blast water from his hands at the bullies, who shrieked as they got wet and then screamed when they saw him and ran off.

Melissa tried to get free of her captor, but he was too strong for her. "Easy, kid," said a gasping voice as she felt him carry her out of the water. She shivered as the air now blew through her wet clothes. The red being came up.

"We best get her to the Grant Mansion. She needs to get into dry clothes," he said.

Melissa looked at them and saw what they looked like. Normally, she would have put them off as costumes, but she saw up close that they were real. She shivered again, her teeth now chattering as she began to step away from them, but they saw her trying to get away and reached for her, to which she took off running, but in her state, her muscles weren't working, making it easier for them to grab her.

"No!" she screamed and tried to escape. "Get away from me!"

But two sets of hands grabbed her and carried her out of the forest. She shivered from both fear and the cold now, unable to fight back. She then seemed to fall asleep, but a squirt of water to the face made her jolt awake each time.

"Don't go to sleep on us," said the red being. "We need you to stay awake for a bit."

Melissa felt so tired. "But, I'm really tired," she weakly protested.

"We know, kid," said the one with the gasping voice. "You'll get to rest soon, but right now you need to stay awake."

They soon reached the Grant Mansion and Rachel saw the young girl with her two friends, who told her what happened. The owner of the Grant Mansion immediately got the girl upstairs and got her some clothes to where while Melissa took a hot shower to warm back up again.

* * *

><p>Soon, she was done and was in the dry clothes Rachel had found for her. She heard a knock and saw the blonde-haired girl come in. "You doing okay?" she asked her.<p>

"I think so," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

"I'm Melissa," she said. "Who were those two monsters that brought me here?"

Rachel lightly laughed. "They're not monsters," she said. "They're aliens."

Melissa looked at her with an expression of disbelief. "Aliens don't exist," she said.

Rachel smiled lightly. "That's what I thought too, until I met the aliens that live here with me," she said.

Melissa didn't want to be rude and call her hostess crazy, and so dropped the subject as Rachel offered to call Melissa's family and let them know what happened as the light brown-haired girl moved around to explore the house as Rachel had told her she could.

She now came to a door and suddenly coughed as an acrid stench filled her sinuses and made her feel nauseated. The door opened, but her eyes were watering too much to see who it was, but she felt something wrap around her tightly.

"Well, what a cutie," said a nasally voice that sounded amused.

"Indeed," said a similar voice.

"Let's have her join us," said a scratchy voice.

She tried to struggle, but being blinded by her watery eyes and overwhelmed by the stench, she couldn't get free. "Don't struggle, cutie," said the first voice. "We don't bite."

She felt them carry her into the room and heard the door lock. She felt them tie her up with something that was very strong and then felt something cold being pressed gently to her eyes. After it was removed, she blinked and her blue-grey eyes opened wide when she saw her captors. One looked like a strongman, another like a tree with a blue egg at the top, and another like a Venus-flytrap plant. She tried to move, but they had her wrapped in vines and roots that were very strong. The mostly green strongman walked up to her and took her chin in his hand, making her look at him as she shivered.

"Well, brothers, what should we do with this cutie?" he asked them.

"What we do best," said the Venus-flytrap one, smiling as he looked at Melissa's face more closely.

"I agree," said the tree-like one.

Melissa whimpered when she saw their grins. "Don't be scared, cutie," said the green one, who she realized the stench was coming from. "This won't hurt at all."

Now, she was really scared as they raised their hands and moved towards her. She shut her eyes, fearing what they'd do.

"Tickle time."

Those two words said in unison by the three caught Melissa off-guard and she felt them start tickling her. "EEP!" she squeaked before giggles poured out of her.

"Such cute giggles," said the green one. "I wonder if her laugh is just as cute."

"Only one way to find out," said the tree one and they began tickling her knees and calves while the Venus-flytrap one began tickling her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOT MY KNEES AND CALVES! PLE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-ASE!"

They all looked surprised at her sudden outburst of laughter and then they laughed. "Yup, she's got a cute laugh to go with those giggles."

"We haven't tried her feet yet."

Melissa tensed at the tree one's suggestion and shook her head rapidly. "No, please!" she begged them, trying to squirm, but wasn't successful.

The flytrap plant removed her sandals and bound her feet together as the other two took their places and began tickling her feet. Melissa couldn't stop laughing as they tickled her. Surprisingly, she noticed how she was feeling better and how the tickles seemed to make her bad day disappear as the sadness and fear she had felt went away.

Finally, the three stopped tickling her and released her. She felt the green one cup her cheek. "Are you feeling alright, cutie?" he asked her, rubbing her cheek.

She was surprised that he looked concerned, as did the other two. "Yes," she said, a little hesitantly. "What are you three?"

"Well, we're aliens," said the tree one. "I'm a Methanosian in ultimate form."

"I'm a regular Methanosian," said the strongman one.

"And I'm a Florauna," said the Venus-flytrap one.

Melissa couldn't believe it. "Real aliens?" she said in amazement.

They nodded. "I'm Swampfire," said the one that kept calling her 'cutie'.

"I'm Ultimate Swampfire, his brother," said the tree one.

"And I'm Wildvine," said the Venus-flytrap one. "What's your name?"

"Melissa," she said.

"Well, Melissa. Why don't you join us? We were just about to watch 'The Goonies'."

That really surprised her. "You guys like 'The Goonies'?" she asked them.

"Sure," said Ultimate Swampfire. "But if you don't like that one, we've got others."

Melissa realized they took the comment wrong. "Oh, no. I was just surprised that aliens could like such a human movie," she said.

That made them all laugh warmly. "There's a lot you have to learn about us, cutie," said Swampfire, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "So, will you join us?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Throughout the movie, she noticed Swampfire kept looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. Then, when the movie was over, the four of them were too tired to move and Melissa felt a blanket of vines come over her and saw it was Swampfire, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Sleep well, Melissa," he said in a soothing voice, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She instantly fell asleep and he also fell asleep.

For a while, Melissa noticed how close Swampfire seemed to be and he even scared off the bullies too. She asked Rachel about it and the older girl said that the Methanosian was falling in love with her and was protecting her as he viewed her as his girlfriend. Melissa's face had turned very red at that and talked to Swampfire later, and he told her the same thing.

* * *

><p>It was about three months later that Swampfire and Melissa were watching a movie together when suddenly he gently traced her face with one finger, making her look at him and seeing his face was close. She went still as he cupped her cheek and leaned closer, his lips gently touching hers, making her realize he was giving her room to pull away, but instead, his warm lips were very inviting, so she pushed closer, surprising him, but he continued to kiss her and she moved closer, making him fall back on his back as he held her to him and they kept kissing.<p>

Melissa felt so different and realized it was love and it felt right. His stench didn't bother her anymore, since he couldn't help that. She then felt something warm in her mouth and jumped a bit, but felt Swampfire rub her back and she realized he was French-kissing her.

When they parted for air, she felt quite lightheaded and rested her head on his chest. The movie kept playing, but they were focused on each other. "Melissa," said Swampfire.

"Mmm. Swampfire," she said, snuggling into him.

"Will you answer a question for me?" he asked, tickling her under her chin. He had started doing that some time back and liked to do it because it made her giggle cutely and he loved hearing her laugh and giggle.

She giggled now. "What is it?" she asked, lightly pushing his hand away.

Swampfire smiled and held something in his hand. She looked and saw it was a ring that had mystic topaz gems on it. She was in awe and looked at him.

"Melissa," he said. "Will you marry me, cutie?"

She smiled and gave him a big kiss in response. "Yes, handsome," she said as he put the ring on her finger and they both kissed again as they felt love fill them with its peaceful and lovely melody.

* * *

><p><strong>Another couple at the Mansion! Man, the wedding's definitely going in the history books of the town.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
